Hypercalciuria, and its associated renal stone formation, is thought to be a genetically influenced common disorder that affects both men and women of many ethnic backgrounds. The levels of calcium and 16 other metabolic products related to hypercalciuria and stone formation have been measured in 24 hour urine samples from over 1000 individuals. Preliminary statistical genetic analyses have been performed to determine which, if any of these traits may have measurable genetic effects. Heritabilities were estimated for all 17 traits using a regression of offspring on parent method. An abstract has been submitted to the upcoming ASHG meeting. Future plans include genotyping of families and statistical genetic analysis of heritabile traits, aimed at mapping the location of genes relevant to renal stone formation.